The present invention relates to fluid pressure regulators, and particularly to those which regulate the outlet flow of the fluid in response to variations in the inlet and/or outlet pressure. The invention is especially useful as a regulator for water sprinklers or other irrigation devices, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
Many types of fluid pressure regulators are known. However, the known pressure regulators generally operate within a relatively small range of flow rates. Thus, if a pressure regulator designed for one particular flow rate is used in an application involving a higher flow rate, the pressure regulator tends to cause higher losses, and thereby tends to reduce the outlet regulated pressure. Other known pressure regulators are of relatively complicated construction and therefore expensive to produce and/or to maintain.